


Project Wonderland

by The_Fennec_Wolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Multi, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, poly pairings to maybe come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fennec_Wolf/pseuds/The_Fennec_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project Leda and Project Castor....the only two clone projects. </p>
<p>Or was it? </p>
<p>Do you really think the military would just stop at soldiers? An army needs black ops to get the dirty jobs done. </p>
<p>(Alternatively titled: The time Leda had clones of themselves)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, welcome to my first ever Orphan Black Fic! It's going to be a multi-chapter fic for a female oc that I created on tumblr and use to roleplay with the Orphan Black rp community. Please note that this is for me to do a character study/expand on her/ explore her interactions with all of Clone Club and her background. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm really hoping you all enjoy the story/ the journey and let me know what you think :)

 

She fidgeted in the chair hating these stupid things. Before, the briefings use to be fun or at least her family made them fun for her. Tan fingers tapped against the wooden table in front of her as a file was slid towards her. Carefully, the woman opened it up, frowning at the information in the file.

 

“ I already know who these people are.” Her hand threw the file back, pictures spilling out with names attached to each of them.Sarah Manning, Cosima Niehaus, Alison Hendrix, Helena, Tony Sawicki, and Rachel Duncan,  she knows their faces and the project they belong to.

 

“Shut up. You may know Leda’s clones but not your mission.”  Hazel eyes narrow at the brunette across from her. On days like today, she wishes she could break her handler’s  pretty face. To feel her fist smashing the cartilage of the other woman’s nose before drawing it back to knock out her teeth. However, she didn’t get to continue her thought as her handler’s voice came back into focus.

 

“It’s a long term mission. You’ll spy on Leda’s clones and DYAD, gathering data from their databases and whatever else you can hack into. Especially information on the clone disease, I shouldn’t think that would be a problem for you to something on that. Especially given what’s happened with your batch and the others.” The hacker flinches at the words. They are a painful reminder of what she is facing and what she’s seen happen to the others.

 

“Do you understand your mission?” She doesn’t answer for several moments as her head bows. Dreads adorned with silver and wooden beads are obscuring her face from view. This wasn’t the life she wanted for herself. Her fingers played with her necklace, two sets of dog tags with a ring hanging between resting against her heart.

 

“Absolum!” Her handler snaps, forcing her to look up and met her angry gaze. Internally she seethes at the title. It’s not even her name, just a codename that they can use for the next batch once she’s dead.  My name is Verdani, my family called me Verdi. I’m more than your goddamn codename ,  she thinks  as Verdi’s attention focus back on her handler.

 

“Do. You. Fuckin’. Understand. Your. Damn. Mission.” There’s a cheeky grin across her face as she can hear the frustration in the normally calm woman’s voice. 

 

“I understand and accept my mission.” She robotically replied. It’s a conditioned response, just like pulling on her fatigues every day. 

 

“Good. This mission may require you to assume the identity of Cosima Niehaus at some point, given...well, I think you know why.” Her handler slides a disc across to her and she swipes it quickly.  

 

“On here we’ve compiled several hours of footage on her for you to be able to successfully mimic her. After all….looks are only fifty percent of undercover work. We wouldn’t want to be cleaning up your messes like last time, Absolum.” Verdi clenches her jaw as she leaves the room, heading back to the barracks she been assigned to. Her hood is up as she walks past the training fields that are mostly empty except for a few teenage girls. She ignores them, knowing they won’t be here for long. 

 

Not with the disease that is spreading through the newer batches anyways. Once inside her room, she pulls off the hood and begins to pack. Verdi doesn’t know when she’ll returns so she takes everything important to her. Laptop, various cables that connect routers, speakers, and headphones go into one back. Another bag is filled with clothes and a few books. Finally, she comes to a faded photo. 

 

Her eyes teared up as fingers gently traced the faces, staring at her family. Each one of them a perfect copy of the photos she had looked at earlier. Placing the photo in her bag, she zipped it closed. Fingers pulled her dreads into a bun as she turned to look in a mirror, frowning. It wasn’t the first time she wished to change her face. The hacker sighed and picked up the disc she had been given, looking at the photo attached to it. All she could see was a perfect copy of her own face, right down to the nose ring.

  
Throwing it into a pocket of her pants, she shook her head. Verdi had a mission to do and the sooner she got it done, the better. Her hands grabbed the bags and left her room. It was time to go to work. 


End file.
